


That’s pawful

by Jordy_Gibbs21



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Idiots in Love, LangstronExchange2k19, M/M, Marriage Proposal, it’s really bad sorry, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordy_Gibbs21/pseuds/Jordy_Gibbs21
Summary: This is my gift to shygeek1999 on tumblr for the Langstron Exchange. Really bad at summarizing so sorry 😐Lance and Keith have a really good life together. But there is still something that could make it amazing!





	That’s pawful

Lance and Keith started dating in sophomore year of college. They loved and adored each other then and do even more now two years after graduation. They live together in an apartment only a short walk from all their friends. So they don’t have to worry about missing out on any of the fun with their friends.

In all honest everything seems to be perfect with the couple and their lives. Keith puts his criminal justice degree to use being a police officer. Even though is chief Kolivan thinks he is a little bit too stubborn for a newbie. Lance is loving being a therapist to troubled teens. He justed helped a 16 year old boy with identifying his triggers.

Lance thought they were finally living their dreams together. But there’s still one thing that needs to be done. Lance wanted to propose to Keith. He knew they were ready, what he didn’t know was how to do it. He wanted it to be all razzle-dazzle!

Lance didn’t get any ideas until a week or so later when Keith asked if they could get a pet. You could see the lightbulb blaring bright in his head. Lance response was that they should think about it. (Even though he so desperate wanted to say yes on the spot) Keith understood and they went about the rest of the day.

While Lance was getting all the stuff ready for the proposal he didn’t notice that wanted the same thing as him. While Keith would LOVE to make a big thing out of the question he didn’t know how. Keith said quietly, “Be myself. That’s why he fell in love with you.” Then he knew what needed to be done.

What’s funny about this whole thing is that they didn’t even notice how obvious they were being. To focus on setting things up. But finally the fated day came.

It was their usual date night. Lance suggested they go to the park by the beach so the could go in the swings. (And that when it final happens the supridr could run around the grass) Keith loved the idea thinking he could ask under the stars.

When they got there both boys were nervous but yet again klance is too oblivious to ask why. When Lance said he had to go get something from the car(when really he had hunk come and drop off the puppy) Keith didn’t think anything but how this would all plan out.

So when Lance came back with a small box and a little puppy with a sign that says “will you marry me?” The first thing Keith said was “Do you mean you or the dog?”

It was a long silence before Keith took in what he said. But before he could clarify Lance had to go and be Lance. “And all our friends think I’m the furry” which just made Keith give him a deadpan look and walk away.

He only took a couple steps before he turned around, kneeled down, take out his ring and say”What do you think?”

And that was the loudest and longest scream Lance has ever made in is life. To which Keith took as a yes when lance just launched himself and the puppy into his lap.

When they both calmed down and actually said their yes’s and put the rings on they both knew they would be together no matter what.


End file.
